Estaba Escrito
by Romaaa
Summary: Awww*! el otro día escuché esta canción y se me ocurrió, espero les guste n.n. SASUXHINA. One-Shot


Naruto ni nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Estaba Escrito**

Desde la calle se podía ver a un joven de cabellos azabaches como ordenaba su departamento, al parecer aquella noche daría un gran paso en su vida y quería por lo mismo tener todo bien preparado. Por que así era Uchiha Sasuke, un joven apuesto que en cierta forma era perfeccionista y por eso quería que todo estuviera a su altura.

Como distracción encendió el radio tenía una estación de música al azar, bueno no cualquiera era la estación de música que a _ella _le gustaba. Sonrió de medio lado, no se había dado cuenta de cómo ni cuando aquello había pasado.

Una suave melodía inundó la estancia y sin saber porqué le tomo atención a la letra de la canción que ahora sonaba.

_Fue tu boca quizás tu respiración_

_Tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no_

_Tal vez fue que todo esto_

_Estaba escrito_

Y como flashes llegaron a su cabeza ciertas escenas vividas con _ella, _como cuando la conoció, con aquel sencillo vestido de tirantes color lavanda que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y que se le ceñía sensualmente a su cuerpo. Lo primero en lo que reparó además de en sus opalinos ojos fue en aquellos carnosos labios que le enseñaban una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, luego aquella vez en que _ella _iba retrasada a una junta con sus "amigas", iba corriendo y su flequillo en ese entonces un poco largo le había nublado la vista por unos segundos, chocaron y callo al suelo, al ayudarla a incorporarse su agitada respiración le acarició el rostro. También aquella vez en que él le había preguntado por algún novio intentando recopilar información, una divertida sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando recordó el intenso color carmín que se apodero de su rostro al tiempo que emitía un escuálido: N-no.

Sus recuerdos llegaban a medida que avanzaba la canción, su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto escuchó lo que seguía.

_Me dijiste que te ibas a alejar_

_Que ya no quería sentir nada mas_

_Tal vez será porque nos faltó decirnos_

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca_

_Estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor_

Recordó aquella tarde en la que tomaban un café en el lugar preferido de _ella, _ese día estaba diferente podía ver la tristeza en su perfecto rostro, la opalina mirada rehusaba a la oscura de él cuando le dijo que ya no se podían seguir viendo, él en estado de shock la escuchó en silencio a que terminara de decirle todo. Sin previo aviso le soltó las palabras :_N-no q-quiero q-que l-lo q-que y-ya s-siento p-por t-ti s-se v-vuelva m-mas f-fuerte. _Al terminar por fin se cruzaron sus miradas tan desiguales y pudo notar el dolor que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos.

La joven se levantó presurosa apenas hubo vuelto a huir de sus oscuros ojos y se marchó a toda prisa. Él tardo un poco en reaccionar, ella no quería sentir nada mas, cuando hubo reflexionado de manera presurosa lo que significaba no tardó en ir tras ella_, _sin duda la necesitaba mas que a nada, cuando por fin la alcanzó se lo hizo saber de inmediato y le pidió que por favor no se alejara nunca, quizás en esa parte diferenciaba un poco a lo que la melodía decía.

_Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Será tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor , un corazón_

_Que late fuerte sin pensar_

_Que no se puede ir contra el destino_

Y aquella misma tarde le pidió que fuera su novia, aun recordaba con cierta vergüenza lo fuerte que palpitaba su corazón cuando _ella_ aceptó y por fin pudo pobrar sus labios. Su amor por fin existía de manera libre y no lo dejarían morir.

_Y aunque eh tratado de olvidarme de ti_

_Ignorando tu mirada y tu existir_

_Es como si nada dependiera de mi oh oh uh oh_

_Y me confunde el alma y no se que decir_

_No se si alejarme o escapar de ti_

_No se si olvidarte o quedarme contigo _

_Y no te das cuenta que es como si todo lo que intentas_

_No te resulta porque no es mas fuerte que este amor_

Aunque al principio no se lo querían comentar a sus amigos por las millones de preguntas que surgirían era muy difícil tener que simular no hablar o no llevarse bien, debían ignorarse y por lo mismo no paso mucho tiempo cuando decidieron hacerlo completamente público. Desde aquel día todo había sido completamente diferente, cada vez que la veía con sus largos cabellos al viento y su opalina mirada desbordando ternura y amor para con él, simplemente era como si nada mas importara e incluso se había despedido de su orgullo, porque no podía resistirse a nada que tuviera relación con _ella, _incluso aceptaba ir a esas juntas con los escandalosos de sus amigos, donde la mayor parte del tiempo competían para saber quien era mas ruidosos si ellos o ellas y por supuesto ni él ni ella se hacían participes de esas discusiones bobas simplemente eran espectadores y él disfrutaba viéndola reír.

_Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Será tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor, un corazón _

_Que late fuerte sin pensar_

_Que no se puede luchar contra el viento_

_Na,na,na,na,na,na_

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca_

_Estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor_

Y sin duda lo que tenía con su Hina como solía llamarla era un gran y maravilloso amor. Un amor que ya llevaba cerca de siete años consumándose y lo hacía completamente feliz.

_Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Será tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor, un corazón _

_Que late fuerte sin pensar_

_Que no se puede luchar contra el viento_

_Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Será tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Na,na,na,na,na,na_

La canción llegó a su término y él se dispuso a terminar los preparativos para la que sería la cena mas importante de su vida, había decido que no pasaría mas tiempo para pedirle a Hyuuga Hinata que fuera la madre de sus hijos. Terminó todo, se fue a duchar, se cambió de ropa y cuando miraba la hora sonó el timbre… Ella había llegado, sus nervios aumentaron de manera considerable y lo notó cuando al tomar la manilla para abrir la puerta su mano estaba temblando. Cuando la abrió por fin ahí estaba ella, para él mas hermosa que nunca, la hizo pasar y no dejaba de pensar: _Esta será la mejor noche de toda mi vida…_


End file.
